


That Should Make This Easy Then.

by Canadia69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, guys i may or may not add a third chapter, if you think a tag should be here just let me know, im terrible at tagging, implied sterek, is it still rape if they're 'convinced' into it?, praying on poor stiles insecurities, subscribe just incase :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S-so, what is it that you want?" If Deucalion couldn't hear his heartbeat, he might have been annoyed at the question, but Stiles knew, he just wanted to hear it.</p><p>"You."</p><p>----<br/>rated M just incase</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so for anyone who's reading my other story, i'm sorry i've been busy, also i've been distracted..i really like Stalion :3  
> this story was kinda inspired by a sterek fic, just the whole derek with a pipe through his body scene, but still, and i needed to do a story with these two...they might be my new sterek...i regret nothing

_"me? i'm more about discovering new talents, like you."_

_"not interested."_

_"but you haven't even heard my pitch."_

_"you want me...to kill my own pack."_

_"no, i want you to kill one of them. Do that, and i wont have to ask you to kill the others you'll do it on your own."_

_  
_Derek let out a pained groan as Kali shifted the pipe lodged in his chest.

"oh, but do leave out that boy though, the human with the strange name, I have my own plans for him."

"...Stiles? What could you want with Stiles? He's not even pack.." It was strange saying it out loud, Derek never acknowledged Stiles as pack, but he never denied it either.  Saying it out loud though, he knew it was a lie.

"oh? Strange.." Derek let out a disgruntled noise

"Well, no matter" Deucalion said with a nonchalance that grated on every one of Dereks nerves.

"I look forward to your progress, Derek"

Deucalion ushered for Kali to remove the pipe from Dereks chest "Come, we're done here."

Derek let out a strangled groan before rolling to his side "Wait!"

Deucalion paused his steps, not turning to face Derek, just waiting, listening.

"I don't know what you want with him, but leave Stiles out of this, what use could he be to you? He's not a wolf, he's not pack, he has nothing to do with this!"

Decualion turned to face him "This should be easy then." A smirk spreading across his face as he turned to leave once again.

Derek knew what Deucalion was implying, he wanted Stiles. Whether as a human, a wolf, or  _god forbid_ a  _mate._ Derek cringed at the thought. He knew Stiles was useful, not in combat, no, but brawn wasn't everything, even Derek knew that. The thought to take Stiles had even crossed Dereks mind, but he would never do that, not now, and not without concent. He would make the perfect Alphas mate, smart, trusting, unwaveringly loyal, and right now, he feared that's what Deucalion was after.

\---

He stood under the boys window, listening. Just listening.

As the boy headed into the shower Deucalion decided to head into his room, through the window of course(its totally a werewolf thing) it was strange, as he wandered the room, feeling it out, under the scent of dirty clothes, sweat, and teenage hormones, there was this underlying scent of sadness and pain, almost like it had been engraved into the room, easy to miss if you weren't paying attention.

"Holy hell!!" The boy, Stiles, had entered the room, of course, Deucalion had noticed, he noticed the minute the water turned off, and when he was done drying himself off, and when he started padding across the hall to his room, in nothing but a towel. He had just chosen not to notice, its not like the boy could really do anything, not now anyway.

"What-who-why are you in my room? How did you get in-the window of course! seriously does NO ONE know how to use a door, and why do you all have to be so stoic-creepy like maybe if you called first i could have had tea read-" Stiles stopped when Deucalion had turned to face him and took a step back when he took one forward.

"Stiles? is it?" 

"Yea-Yes, Stiles, that's me, unless you want to kill me, then its totally not me, I mean Stiles isn't even my name, not really, I-" Stiles wasn't visibly shaking, but he was scared, terrified really, it didn't take much to realise this was the Alpha, like  _the_ Alpha, and Stiles was alone, and human, so he was pretty much dead.

"I'm not here to kill you Stiles" Deucalion took another step forward.

Or not, "oh? then why are you here? I can't imagine it's for my company, although i am a great conversationalist, well no, i just talk, like alot, but i guess you already figured that out-"

"Actually, your company is exactly what i'm here for." Deucalion spoke with such calm, it was almost eerie, scratch that totally eerie.

"I find that very hard to believe, the  _Alpha_ Alpha, wants  _me,_ Stiles, a fragile, annoying human, as company...? Why?" Stiles look dumbfounded.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Stiles, you're worth.." Deucalion took another step, and a deep inhale before speaking "..is immeasurable"

Stiles had backed himself into his door now, while Deucalion took another step before he was breathing in Stiles scent directly.

"Well I appriciate that you think so, really, I do, but I don't think I can provide the company you were hoping for.." Stiles spoke slower this time, not wanting for the Alpha to change his mind and kill him right there.

"Oh? and why is that?" Deucalion had a smirk plastered on his face, that Stiles wanted to rip off.

"Well, see, the thing is, you're kind of the bad guy, with the whole maiming and killing thing, and i'm one of the good guys, what with the stopping the bad guy, and i'm pretty sure providing you with any type of company is fraternising with the enemy, and i'm pretty sure my pack would kill me for it, and they can, did we forget i'm human, they have claws, and teeth and-" Deucalion moved his right hand up to grasp Stiles throat, not hard,just lightly, enjoying the touch.

"Your pack?" 

"Yes..my pack" Stiles spoke carefully, not understanding the questioning tone, except maybe he did, "Derek, Scott, Isaac and-"

"They aren't your pack"

"Yes they are, I may not be a wolf but-" Stiles was cut off by Deucalions grip tightening around him throat.

"Your friends yes, but they aren't your pack, see I was just having a nice chat with Derek actually, before I came over here, he very clearly stated that you were not, in fact, considered pack" Stiles pulse raised at the mention of Derek, of saying he wasn't pack, he had never actually considered asking if he was, or even if humans could be, he just always assumed. 

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie? Pack or not I would still be here, I am simply stating a fact, that you were obviously unaware of," Deucalions' grip loosened and slid from his neck to his shoulder, giving a seemingly sympathetic squeeze. "I am sorry my boy, I can't even imagine how you must feel"

"Why would he-How could he say that?" Stiles spoke softly, clearly to himself.

Knowing his words were like a knife in the heart, Deucalion decided to twist the blade.

"Well you are a human, fragile, weak, seemingly  _useless, a burden."_ Stiles tensed up at the words.

"No. No you're wrong, I may be fragile and weak, but I am  _not useless_." 

"There is only one use a human could have to a pack, to an  _alpha,_ " 

"Wh-Like what?" Deucalion smiled to himself, ' _got him'_.

"Come on Stiles, I thought you were the clever one." Deucalion waited, feeling Stiles fidget, trying to understand, when he tensed under his touch, he knew he had figured it out. 

"Well obviously, i'm not  _that,_ I mean not that I would, not that  _he_ would, I didn't even think-how could I-he wouldn't-" Stiles drifted off, speaking in barely a whisper near the end.

"Of course he wouldn't," Stiles lifted his head to look straight at the Alpha "he couldn't possibly understand, what you could give to him, to the pack, you are worth so much more than he knows, more than  _you_ know. He doesn't care to know, he only sees you as useless, _worthless,_ a human." Deucalion couldn't help his smirk every time the boy would flinch at his words. "But I understand Stiles, I can see your worth, and i'm blind" Deucalion had moved his head forward to whisper into the boys ear, the boy slightly tilting his head, exposing his neck, seemingly unaware of the gesture.

"S-so, what is it that you want?" If Deucalion couldn't hear his heartbeat, he might have been annoyed at the question, but Stiles knew, he just wanted to hear it.

"You."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stallion smut. pretty much it :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it took me forever but here you go, im rushing to get this done i work in 10 mins and its a 10min drive xD what is my life, enjoy.

_"S-so, what is it that you want?"_

_"You."_

_  
_Deucalion moved the hand currently resting against Stiles neck, slowly, softly, down the boys' collar bone, caressing ever so gently over the boys chest, and down his abs, running into a tuff of hair that disappeared under the towel.

Stiles tensed against the door not sure what to do, he knew he couldn't run, but he also didn't know if he wanted too.

Deucalion slipped his fingers just past the hem of the towel teasingly.  He leaned forward and buried is face into the pale skin of the boys neck, inhaling his tantilizing scent.

" _Do you have any idea how delicious you smell"_ suddenly licking a stripe up his throat " _how delicious you **taste** "_

Stile shuddered at the feeling of the mans tounge dragging up his throat. _  
_

" _N-No but i'll take your word for it"_ Stiles shifted his neck, giving Deucalion more room, unaware of the effect the gesture had on the Alpha.

" _You **really should** give yourself more credit,_ stiles."

Deucalions right hand drifted further underneath the towel causing it to loosen and fall.  
Stiles reflectivly went to grab it to keep it up, but Deucalion pinned his wrist to the wall besie his head with his free hand, his other, still travelling down his front, touching him ever so gingerly.

" _No need to be shy Stiles."_ Deucalion had found  stiles member only to tease it by tenderly brushing his finger along it.  Relishing the tiny hitch in the boys' breathe.

" _M-My dad could come home at a-anytime.."_ A smirk spread across the Alphas face.

" _I would hear him from down the street my boy, but we both know he won't be home til morning, don't we"_  
  
Deucalion nipped at the underside of his jaw, before he decided to quit teasing and move on, gasping the boys' cock.

" _Nhg"_ Stiles couldn't help the noise that escaped, he had never been touched anywhere by anyone, except his own hand.

Deucalion started to slowly pump at the boys' member, taking only a few strokes to get hard, 'oh the joys of youth', with each pump Stiles' breathing turned to panting, throwing his head back against the wall. Stiles was about to come when the warmth of the hand was suddenly gone, the noise stiles made, he will forever deny, was a whimper.

" _Not yet my boy, I want to take my time with you"_

 _  
_All of the sudden Deucalions mouth was pressed to Stiles' own, lips parted slightly asking for enterance. Stiles hesitated only a second before allowing the Alpha in. Stiles melted into the kiss, moaning at the sensation, his free hand hand travelled up to grip at the older mans clothes, pulling him closer.

Deucalion pulled away, taking a step back, Stiles had his head back against the wall, slowly opening his eyes, looking at the man in front of him.

" _I-I don't-"_

_"It's okay to want stiles, it's okay to want to be wanted, be needed, be **useful.**  And you are being  **so useful.** "_ **  
**

_  
_He started backing up until his calves hit the bed, taking a seat.

" _Come boy."_ Deucalion beckoned him

" _I-uh"_ before he could finish thinking his feet were dragging him to the bed, he stepped in front of the Alpha only to drop to his knees in front of him, reaching his hands up to grab at the mans pants, to undo his buckle, only to be halted in his actions by the Alphas hand cupping his cheek, lifting his head to face his, swiping his thumb over Stile bottom lip, slipping it inside only slightly.  Stiles making the decision to suck lightly on the digit, eyes focsed on the Alphas face.

" _You are perfect."_ moving his hand to ru his fingers throught the boys hair, Stiles face filled with surprise and disbelief.

" _Let me show you how perfect you are"_ dropping both hands to the bed, leaning back slightly, giving Stiles more room, Stiles went back to unbuckling the Alphas pants, pulling them down only enoug to release his thobbing cock, which Stiles eagerly took into his mouth, licking up the shaft, eliciting a small groan from the Alpha, flicking his tounge over the lit, spreading the leaking pre-come over the head. 

Stiles chanced a glance up to the Alphas face, only to see the glowing red eyes, that of an Alpha.

When Deucalions' hand came back to grip his hair he started bobbing in earnest, welling in pride at the sounds he's causing the Alpha to make.  The grip on his hair tightened before he was puled off with a pop, spit trickling down his chin.

" _Come, on the bed"_ Deucalion patted the bed as he spoke, this time Stiles didn't waste anytime, standing up and practically jumping on the bed, but that's when he strted to hesitate, out of embarassment, he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know how Deucaion wanted him on the bed, so he just sat in the middle leaning back on his haunches, squirming uncomfortably.

" _I'm not sure-"_

 _"lie down."_ Deucalion reached a hand over to place it on his thigh.

" _lie down, right, okay"_ Stiles fixed himself, and placed his head down. The moment his had hit the pillows Deucalion was on him, pinning him down, straddling his hips.

Gasping, Stiles wriggled as if to move away, when Deucalion placed his hand to his chest holding him down, pressing his face to his neck, inhaling his scent.

" _mmm Stiles"_ Deucalion, started grinding his hips into him, pulling a groan from Stiles, the boy reached his hands up to take hold of the Alphas thighs.

Turning his head towards the man, pressing a light peck to his lips once, twice, before the Alpha leaned back, sitting up straight, and started removing his shirt and threw it across the room.

Stiles took a moment to appriciate the well kept foorm in front of him, raising one hand to caress up his side.  
Bending over, Deucalion pressed a soft kiss to the boys lips, pulling away only an inch,

" _Are you ready?"_ Stiles closed his eyes, steadied his breathing, " _yes"_

 _  
_Deucalion couldn't hide the smirk that spread slowly over his lips, and quickly pressed another kiss to his lips, before he reached into the drawer beside Stiles bed, grabbing the tube he popped open the lid and spread the lube over his fingers,

" _how did you-oh right, werewolf"_

 _  
_Deucalion placed one of the generously coated fingers at his enterance, teasing the opening,

" _please. I don't have to be a werewolf to know a teenage boy has lube beside his bed"_ and with that he pushed the first digit in, only resting a few seconds before he started to thurst it back in a few times before adding a second.

Stiles grabbed at his sheets, panting, letting out wanton moans every time the Alpha brushed against his prostate.  On the third finger Stiles was squirming slightly at the feeling, before Deucalion started kissing and nipping at his neck again, distracting him.

By the time Deucalion had lubed the fourth, Stiles was a writhing mess of pleasure and want.

" _please...i need-"_ Stiles was cut off by the fourth finger brushing his prostate once again.

" _What my boy? What do you need?"_ nipping Stiles ear for an answer.

" _More..I need more"_

 _"With pleasure"_ Deucalion whipped out his fingers getting a whine of loss from the boy before grabbing the lube and applying a generous amount in his palm before slicking up his cock and lining up at Stiles enterance, and pushed in. Bottoming out in one thrust, fully sheathed, waiting, letting the boy ajust to the new size.

" _move...please"_ Stiles pushed back a little to get his point across.  Deucalion just gripped the boys hips with bruising force before pulling almost completely out before slamming back in.

Stiles hands shot up to grip at the Alphas biceps.

" _Stiles.."_ Decualion growled out his name before going back to sucking a bruise into the boys neck.

" _Stiles,"_ he spoke softer this time pausin to kiss him " _Stiles, I want you"_  
  
Nipping at his neck, still thrusting violently.

" _I don't-ung-think you, could have me, more than, you already, do."_ panting heavily between words.

" _Stiles, I want every part of you"_

 _  
_Biting at his neck, harder now. Deucalion guessed Stiles got it, if his inaudiable gasp was anything to go by.

" _I dont-"_ groaning at Deucalion biting harder, relentlessly.

" _Say yes Stiles."_ Stiles wa sso close, as was the Alpha, he could feel it in his thrusts. He didn't what to do. But he did. He alway knows. With only a couple more thrusts, Stiles was coming, the feeling of Deucalion finishing inside of him sending him over the edge. Deucalion still waiting for an answer nipping at his neck.

" _yes"_

 _  
_and bit down.

' _You're mine now.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think, i was stuck for a long time but i just had to get it done today :3

**Author's Note:**

> so the warnings and such are because i didnt know how far id go, also umm..im not sure whether i will make a second chapter to this or not, i like were i leave it and your imagination can take over, but if you want another chapter just let me know :P


End file.
